


Snake

by NegaiFreak



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, One Piece, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy VS Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: The Realm of Magic is starting to disappear, but Mina Loveberry is doing whatever it takes to stop it! Just one problem... She's gotta fight a certain pirate to get the others.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Snake

Sunset was panicking. The Realm of Magic was being corrupted, she had no way to get in contact with her friends, and now... Mina was here. Somehow, someway, she found out what Star was planning. And she was there to stop it.

"Mina..." Sunset began, ponying up as her amber skin, pony ears, and long ponytail appeared upon her form, "stand down," she demanded in an aggressive tone, holding out her right hand as it glowed in a reddish-amber light, "We can end this without having to destroy the magic and-!" Mina's energy sword would have impaled her had she not set up a magical barrier of golden light. "Mina!" she yelled, jumping back as her shield dissipated.

"You think I'd let you just win?!" the Solarian warrior shouted as she zoomed out and tried to punch Sunset, only for her to teleport away into midair, gaining golden energy wings that appeared to come out from her back, "I'm not going to rest until every monster and monster smoocher on Mewni is dead and gone!" she declared while continuing to chase after Sunset, "And that goes for you and your rubbery friend, too!" she added. Sunset widened her eyes. Mina defeated Luffy?!

She evaded another slice from the Solarian warrior's energy sword, followed by teleporting away from a left hook. Mina looked around, gritting her teeth in frustration. A beam of golden light from above struck her splashing down into the pool of magic below. Sunset floated above, letting her eyes shine a bright white as her energy wings expanded to look like those of a phoenix, flickering with flame-like magical energy.

"Mina, you're the reason all this is happening!" she exclaimed, firing off multiple beams of light from her hands. Mina quickly swung her sword to deflect them all, flying up towards Sunset with an enraged look in her eyes. The former unicorn teleported away again. She then slammed her fists into Mina's back, knocking her away. "If you just stand down, Star won't have to destroy all the magic!" she pointed out before forming an energy shield to block another sword swipe, "Mewni can still prosper!" she added, cloaking her right fist in a golden light as she was ready to punch Mina. However, the Solarian warrior caught her extremity to her surprise. She then punched Sunset fiercely, sending her crashing down into the pool of magic below, making an even bigger splash than before. "Augh..." she groaned, losing her energy wings and glowing eyes. Mina landed in front of her.

"But monsters still exist!" she pointed out as a retort to Sunset's earlier statements, "Mewni will never prosper if they're still alive..." she grumbled.

"Ergh..." Sunset grunted as she tried to push herself up.

"And you know," Mina continued as she narrowed her eyes in realization, "you're the reason Star never prospered..." she muttered angrily, clenching the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Wh-What?" Sunset stuttered.

"Ever since she met you, she's always made the worst decisions with monsters!" Mina pointed out, "She let Toffee almost destroy her, she made friends with that monster smooching traitor Eclipsa, and she let monsters go all throughout the kingdom!" she listed off angrily, "And you know what?" she considered, raising her blade, "I think it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" she bellowed as she swung down her sword. Sunset hurriedly glanced around for a place to teleport away to. But she didn't need it. A fist suddenly shot out and slammed into Mina's face, knocking her back in an instant as she crashed into some crystals. The stretched extremity that was a reddish black color retracted back towards one of the inverted gold waterfalls. A figure splashed out to Sunset's shock, landed in the magic pool.

It was Luffy, but he looked different. He looked as if he gone into Fourth Gear... but it wasn't the same... He hadn't significantly expanded, with his forearms, legs, and upper torso being only slightly enlarged and the rest of his body retaining its normal proportions. The spread of Armament Haki was slightly more limited, as it did not appear to extend onto Luffy's shoulders and upper body. However, his hair had become flame-shaped like his Armament Haki and stuck up. Instead of steam, this form produced a gaseous substance appearing as a mix of steam and fire and also seemed to be draped over his shoulders like a scarf. His fists were also flexed differently, with the first knuckles being extended.

"Luffy?" Sunset uttered in surprise. Last she heard, he had been defeated.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mina roared as she arose from the shattered mound of crystals, growling at Luffy, "So the rubber boy's come back for seconds, huh?!" she guessed, smiling maniacally, "Well Mama's gonna give him a big helping of pain!" she declared, zooming towards him.

"Luffy, watch out!" Sunset yelled. The pirate compressed his right fist into the skin of his arm.

"Gum-Gum..." he began to echo before shooting out his extremity in an instant, "Jet Culverin!" he exclaimed as he was about to strike her. She narrowly evaded his stretching fist as it zoomed by.

"Ha!" she laughed, "You missed!" she added mockingly, not noticing the extremity redirecting itself, looping around and shooting down at her from above. It struck just as she was about to hit him with her blade, sending her crashing with a splash into the magic pool.

"Whoa!" Sunset yelped in surprise. Even in Fourth Gear, she'd never seen Luffy's fists stretch and redirect that fast. Was this a Fifth Gear? Or possibly another version of Fourth?

"Agh!" Mina yelled as she stood up, glaring down the pirate as he retracted his fist, "You think that'll stop ME?!" she exclaimed angrily, firing off a stream of blue flames from her right hand. Compressing his feet into the skin of his legs and then releasing them, Luffy rocketed up away from the fire into the sky. Mina quickly followed him.

"Luffy!" Sunset cried out. Trading blows and dodging each other, the pirate and the Solarian warrior fought hard. Their impacts with each other were causing the pool below to ripple constantly.

"Gum-Gum Jet Culverin!" Luffy roared as his stretched out fists collided with Mina's sword, causing a huge shockwave. Sunset stood up from the pool below, watching in amazement.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mina roared, suddenly zooming over and punching Luffy before he could even react. He slammed into the magic pool in an instant.

"Oh no, Luffy!" Sunset cried out.

"Ergh..." the pirate grunted as he managed to stand up, only to see Mina zooming towards him.

"End of the line, rubber boy!" she bellowed, swinging her sword down onto him. He only had time to try and block with his left arm.

"LUFFY!" Sunset screamed. If he was hit by that blade, he would end up like Globgor and all the rest who were struck. And he was hit. Mina grinned widely. But then she widened her eyes in shock. There was no wound on his arm...

"Wha-What?!" she stuttered, "That's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Luffy's Haki..." Sunset realized. The coating around his arm must have nullified the sword's capabilities.

"RRRRRRRRR..." he growled angrily as he glared at Mina, compressing his right fist deep into his skin, "Now Gum-Gum..." he started to echo, shooting his extremity out past the Solarian warrior.

"Hah!" she laughed, "Missed again!" she noted mockingly, raising her blade, "But I won't!" she declared confidently. Sunset grimaced, but then saw the stretching fist accelerate as it looped back around, going much faster than any of the previous times.

"KING..." Luffy continued to shout, causing to Mina to arch an eyebrow for a moment in confusion, right before noticing the oncoming fist, "COBRAAAAAA!" he bellowed as he struck her right in the chest with his extremity, making her lose her grip on the sword as it fell into the magic pool. The stretching fist zoomed her into a crystal mountain from afar, shattering upon impact as she screamed. Sunset could only look on in disbelief. Luffy apparently had many surprises up his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come check out my stories on FanFiction!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
